


It Was Easy

by sequence_fairy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sequence_fairy/pseuds/sequence_fairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Later, he'll think it was easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Easy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm drabbling in Sherlock again.

His hand is steady, the grip of the Browning warming in his palm. He lifts the gun, arm steady and watches until Sherlock has the pill in hand and the cabbie is intent on him. John inhales slowly and on the exhale, squeezes the trigger. The shot is deafening in the empty hall, and the sound rings out around him, like water eddying around a stone. John watches the cabbie fall as if in slow motion. 

He inhales again, lowers the weapon, slips the safety on and tucks it back in the waistband of his jeans, pulling the hem of his jumper over it, and turns on his heel to slip out and wait for Sherlock. His footsteps are sure and solid. 

When he catches Sherlock’s eye later, watching him ineffectually evade the attentions of the paramedics, John is not surprised to see the glimmer of recognition and even appreciation in Sherlock’s gaze.


End file.
